The Existence of One Direction
by CrypticDesigner14
Summary: Its about a girl named Emelia and her associations with the members of One Direction, given that they aren't a band and don't all know eachother
1. Chapter 1

Him

**Chapter 1**

It was hot mid-summer morning at the outskirts of the Mozambique border, and she could feel her anxiety and excitement building up from her stomach up to her oesophagus. It was a weird feeling, but as she went through this rollercoaster of emotions she still felt somewhat happy, happy that she was going to spend time with her family and at a beautiful resort found on the coast near the capital city of Beira, It was a dream vacation!

The sad thing about the trip was that they had to drive hours on end with a scarce amount of pit-stops or bathroom breaks. It was like sitting through an endless French listening exam; boring and confusing. But luckily her common sense kicked in and she shouted, "Dad, can we please stop the car to stretch our legs or something to do with relaxation?"

He slowly parallel parked the car on the side of the road with great ease, but somehow she felt that a mountain lion or a bush baby (she had a chronic fear of bush babies) would pop out of the intertwined thicket of bushes and attack her. She had to watch her back. She took a long breath so that she could not only let the fresh air completely fill her lungs but so that she could savour the tantalising feeling that it gave her. She felt as if the air was gently stroking her insides as she breathed in and out, like she had just drunk water after walking through a desert for hours. Before she got stuck in the trance of gaseous exchange she heard the engine roar and it vigorously pulled her backed to earth.

Apparently during her day-dream her mother's sole had fallen off her shoe due to the intense heat. Everyone in the car burst into uncontrollable laughter. It was if gazillion tanks of laughing gas leaked into the car and there was no way to get rid of it. She treasured these precious moments with her family and she had never felt so happy in her entire life. Humour kept the trip from being a trip to Alcatraz.

On their arrival in Beira they were met with heavy rainfall and intense cold temperatures. Every raindrop seemed to be so razor sharp that they left scratch marks on the cars window sill. It felt like global warming was really taking its toll, but luckily the rain cleared up in about 10 to 15 minutes later and the day seemed to brighter.

When they reached the turn to go to the resort they were overjoyed but disappointed when they discovered they had to drive another 15km on a dirt road. The worst roads of all. She thought it might be a tame dirt road with only a couple of depressions in the ground but to her dismay it was entirely worse. It felt as if they were driving on endless amounts of rocks of different shapes and sizes. It was not only irritating but painful as well. Every time she tried to dose off to ease the pain she would end up knocking her head on the window or the car seat, and she just had to deal with it.

But through all this terror the next obstacle they faced was far worse. They reached an enormous pothole with many depressions and bulges which looked like it was going to take a whole of effort to drive in and out off. She knew this because there was a family in a Land Cruiser who seemed to be struggling to get out. Luckily the driver had her dad to show him how to get out of the situation and they managed to get out safely. They said thank you and drove into a cloud of dust. She felt the appreciation. Luckily her dad had instructed and observed the manoeuvres the other driver took to get out and followed them precisely. It was only a couple of seconds before they got out, and drove at great speed to get to their destination as quickly as possible.

000000

Upon their arrival, coincidentally they met up with the family who they had previously seen before. Each member of each family introduced themselves and a good strong friendship came to life that day. She had made a good start with the eldest daughter, Gemma, and although Gemma was two years older than her they still had so much in common.

In the darkness of the night they all went to the beach despite the freezing cold. The waves were so gentle that it seemed as though they were kissing the beach every time they came up shore. Although they were still in their clothes they still splashed water to each other and frolicked in the prime of their youth. It seemed as though they had let go of all the troubles and pains of the past and just enjoyed the time they were having at the present.

000000

As the days of their trip went by the bond between them and the Styles family seemed to grow stronger and stronger. It was like a friendship made in heaven. Her family was just a few days from returning to England and luckily for both families, they apparently lived in the same area, Bradford! They parted ways, exchanging phone numbers and home addresses knowing that they would meet again.

000000

And they did. She would have sleepovers and Gemma would have them to, and they were becoming the best of friends. But there came a time when boys began to come in the picture, when they would no longer talk about hair, nail, clothes and shoes. It was a transition which every girl in the world would obviously have to go through some time and it excited them in every single way possible.

When she had made this transition she suddenly began to notice Gemma's brother, Harry. And after going through many advice articles in Tiger Beat and Bop she finally noticed the hints he was giving. She knew he liked her. Being the kind girl that she was she tried to be his friend first and after a couple of years they became good friends. She got rid of the idea that in some way he liked her and just enjoyed the company of her two good friends.

000000

It was her birthday, the 22nd of June and she had invited Gemma, Harry and a couple of other friends for a sleepover. They first played a couple of games and then they went for ice cream. It was just like any other normal sleepover. Near the ice cream parlour there was a local flea market which she would usually go to look at the different stuff. When they were all walking around and chatting, Harry disappeared and when he returned he came back with a heart necklace for her and it had her name on it. She hugged and thanked him, and thought of it as a kind friendly gesture but her friends knew that it was more than that.

When they returned to her house she noticed something had changed in Harry and he became very distant from the group. Normally he was fine with being the only guy but that the day he seemed a bit weird about it.

She asked Gemma, "What's up with your brother today?"

Gemma replied, "You haven't noticed have you?"

She said, "Noticed what?"

Gemma whispered, "Harry likes you, and he wants to go out with you"

She answered, "What are you talking about! He doesn't like me. We're good friends… he wouldn't… I mean…. We can't…" She was lost for words from that day onwards she kept her distance from Harry but they would have to talk some time, they were still good friends.

000000

A couple of months later Harry finally brought up the subject in a text, "Will you go out with me?"

She replied, "What?"

Harry said, "You know, on a date and stuff."

She answered, "Uhm, Harry you know we're good friends right? And I don't want to ruin our great friendship."

Harry didn't reply her last text and she knew that she had hurt him. From that day onwards they stopped talking. Had she extinguished their friendship forever?

000000

*A year later*

Emelia Arsenault was your regular teenage girl who hated brussel sprouts, hard apples and growing up too fast. When Harry had stopped talking to her it was if somehow, someway, she was aware. Aware of everything and instead of looking at things through a microscope she looked at the world with her eyes. And it all just happened.

A lifetime of running and time had seemed to get the best of her. But it was all him. Him who made all this reality. Him! Who did it. Who had done it .What ever happened was because of him. Him who had made her aware.

She entered the hall with complete uncertainty but then, she saw him. Unaware of his name, something made it feel like destiny, as if it were meant to be.

Emelia soon found out that the 'Casanova' was none other than her best friend Perrie's crush. So she kept her distance. She had to make sure that Perrie would get her dream guy without finding out that it was her dream guy too.

Perrie was shy and flimsy around him and couldn't sum up the courage to ask him to dance so Emelia showed by "example" and asked him to dance, not for her own advantage but to "help" a friend. As soon as their hands touched fireworks exploded. What she felt was evidently real. As they parted her heart was pounding with weird feelings. She turned around so she could ask his name; unfortunately Perrie had taken her advice and was dancing her butt off with him. Emelia was happy for Perrie…

000000

The night went on and Perrie got her dance, her crush, and Emelia got nothing. Then the slow dance came and a song by Hannah Montana played. Emelia clicked her heels in dismay. She circled on the spot looking at everyone with their dates, but she was stopped in her tracks when she saw him sitting alone and slowly walked towards to him. Then she stretched out her hand and asked him to dance. No one should be sitting alone at a dance.

She did the classical thing and put one of his hands on her waist and held the other, then put her other hand on his shoulder. It was cheesy but it was all she wanted. Simple things make any experience or situation all the more better. Butterflies flew out of her stomach as they danced. They talked about their interests and which high schools they were going to. They were in sync and had instant chemistry. Then he came close… and whispered something. He had to go dance with his date. She was upset but the fact that he danced with her for ¾ of the song and not his date meant the world to her. She returned to Perrie in a state of frenzy and told her all about what happened. Perrie was upset but she understood and moved on. That was until he came to Emelia to give her a hug that would change any girl's life. No other hug compared to the intensity of this one. It was meant to be. His name was Zayn. They parted ways and what had happened was a memory that would never, I mean never leave her mind.

000000

She searched everywhere, high and low, she even asked everyone, but didn't tell them why she needed his number. Then she interrogated his date from that night, Selena. First it was the regular "hi" and "what's up", then she asked how Zayn was, and Selena informed her that what they had was just a really good friendship, nothing less and nothing more. A huge sigh of relief swept Emelia's face, then she asked for Zayn's number and she just didn't know what would come next.

000000

Emelia paced up and down figuring out whether to call or text him or just ask Selena to ask him to call her or text her. She made a decision. Emelia said, "I'm going to call…. Maybe text….. Or call…..let me just keep it bleak and just text him!"

000000

Emelia: Hi, I don't know if you remember me but we danced at the dance in December, it's Emelia.

She waited and waited for a reply, pacing up and down her room endlessly. She had to get her mind off of it somehow, I mean it was summer and there were many fish in the sea. Then a sudden buzzing/ringing noise came from her phone, saying she had mail. She snapped right back into the reality of this one fish and grabbed her phone to see what her smoking salmon said.

Zayn : Hey! I've been looking for you everywhere!

Emelia: Really?

Zayn : Yeah, I really had a good time with you that night.

Emelia: Same

Zayn : So how are you?

Emelia: Good

Zayn : Good

And that was just the beginning of the beginning. They texted every week of every month, they were getting closer and closer and they couldn't go a second without speaking or texting, although they had only met once in their lives.

Call:

Emelia: You called?

Zayn : Yeah, I just wanted to hear your voice, and talk to you.

Emelia: Well then, we're unanimous.

Zayn : I have to ask you something because I trust you and you mean the world to me.

Emelia: I trust you too, what is it?

Then a sudden beeping noise signaled both them that they had run out of minutes.

Zayn : Wait, I need to talk to you.

Emelia: I know, we'll get the minutes.

It ended…..

000000

Emelia ran out of the house to the nearest minute's seller, knowing Zayn he probably wouldn't be the one to get the minutes, but from the tone of his voice during the phone call she knew that this time it would be different. And unfortunately the minutes seller was on a break so she went home hoping that he got the minutes.

000000

The next day….

Call:

Zayn : Hey.

Emelia: Hey.

Zayn : I need to ask you something.

Emelia: I kind of figured that out yesterday.

Zayn : So….

Emelia: You're procrastinating (she said smiling)

Zayn : Yeah, let me just say it…. You know Perrie right?

Emelia : (Her heart sunk a little) Uhm yeah, she's a good friend of mine.

Zayn : Can you ask her to go out with me?

Emelia : …. I have her number if you want it?

Zayn : I have it, it's just… she won't talk to me.

Emelia : Why won't she talk to you? What did you do?

Zayn : It's not really important; she just needs to know how much I like her, so please talk to her.

"She just needs to know how much l like her": Such few words made Emelia feel intense grief. Perrie did like him first, but that didn't mean Emelia couldn't feel the sadness that came with rejection.

Emelia : Okay, I'll try and talk to her.

Zayn : Have I ever told you how awesome you are?

Emelia : Not enough.

Zayn : Well just know that you are and I'm never going to stop telling you that.

Emelia : I'll talk to you later.

Zayn : Bye.

Emelia felt emotionally unconscious, as if Zayn had shot a bullet through her heart and left her there to bear the pain. Even though she was experiencing such intense pain she was still happy for Perrie and had to suck it up for her friend.

Call:

Emelia: So Zayn asked me to tell you….

Perrie: Stop talking. I don't like Zayn and in seventh grade he was like a fantasy to me and it's you he really likes but he's too ignorant too see it.

Emelia: Zayn does not like me and he never will...

Perrie: Shut up! You guys are like soul mates that are lost from seeing how perfect you are together. Neither of you may see it now but in time I promise you'll be together.

Emelia: If he liked me, and he doesn't, he would have said something, and he hasn't... but you know what he said?

Perrie: What?

Emelia: That he likes you.

Perrie : Emelia...

Emelia: I got to go Perrie.

Perrie: Okay, bye, but at least keep an open mind about it.

Emelia: I'm tired of keeping an open mind.

She sat there in deep thought. If Zayn liked her why would he ask her to talk to Perrie? Nothing was adding up and she came to the conclusion that boys really are from Mars: confusing, weird beings.

000000

But she had to talk to Zayn.

Call:

Emelia: So I talked to Perrie…

Zayn : And?!

Emelia : I am so sorry but I don't think you guys are gonna work out. I really tried Zayn…

Zayn : Stop. It's okay, it's not your fault or anything, but thank you for trying.

Emelia : Are you going to be okay. Do wanna cry or pour out your heart to me?

Zayn : Haha, No thanks. But what would I do without you?

Emelia : You'll probably be out of control and a huge mess (she said laughing)

Zayn : (He laughed)

Emelia : See I got you to laugh.

Zayn : Thanks Emelia. You're a really good friend.

Emelia : (He shot the bullet again) You're welcome. I gotta go, but if you need someone to talk to or laugh at I'm here.

Zayn : Who else would I laugh at? You're really awesome Emelia.

Emelia : Zayn...

Zayn : Yes Emelia...

At that moment she was about to Zayn exactly how she felt, how she liked him and wanted them to be more than friends. She was also going to find out if what Perrie said was true. At that moment her life would literally change by what she would say next:

Emelia : Oh, I just wanted to say you're a really good friend too...

Zayn : Oh...

Emelia : I just wanted you to know too. Bye Zayn.

Zayn : Bye Emelia.

He obviously made it clear in the phone call that she was a really good friend and although she had to talk to him about him liking her sooner or later, something inside was holding her back and she never talked to him again. She was emotionally unconscious and it wasn't procrastination stopping her, because she didn't want to put off, it was a matter of her heart and her heart felt it wasn't time yet, and she feared that that time would never come.

000000

So Emelia wasn't talking to Harry or Zayn and she had never felt so out of sorts in her life. Luckily she wouldn't see Zayn anywhere she would usually, but unfortunately for her she went to the same church as Harry. She could definitely feel the tension between them and it made her upset every time she had to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Despite the fact that Emelia was preoccupied with friends form church she never distanced herself from possible friendships outside of that specific circle. She was very close to a specific boy from Bradford College and his name was Ed. Now Ed definitely wasn't on long list of boys who she just wanted to keep as a friend. He was different. He was sweet and cute and because Emelia was so close to him already it seemed to be destiny but unfortunately at that time Emelia cared too much about what her friends thought about her and what she did.

Conversation in her homeroom:

Emelia's friends were talking about the latest social event which had recently occurred just that Saturday: The Bradford Fair. Emelia, at that time, didn't really care about the hype of this fair and the craze that it created in her friends but she still listened to the ever so interesting conversations.

Jackie : Oh my gosh, did you guys here what Laquisha did?!

Everyone: OH MY GOSH! Yeah?

Peyton : What about what Rachel did? With her boyfriend!?

Rachel : Shut up Peyton! We did nothing... Good!

Everyone: oohhhhhhhhh

Jackie : I need a boyfriend!

Peyton : Me too. Hey Emelia, let's make a deal. We have to have boyfriends before we turn 16. Promise?

Emelia : Haha sure, promise...

Rachel : Hey Emelia, you know Ed right?

Emelia : (She literally could feel the blood rushing through her cheeks) Yeah why?

Rachel : you know he likes you right?

Peyton : He's like in love with you!

Emelia : **(Emelia could literally feel her heart beating faster and faster: I guess this is what people mean when they say "heart racing"... her heart was like the jet powered snail, Turbo, an uncontrollable enigmatic thing... And of course: STUPID TEENAGE HORMONES! ) **Really?

Jackie : You don't like him right?

Rachel : Yeah, you don't like him right? Because he's definitely not you preferred white chocolate.

Everyone: Right?

Emelia : **( At that moment she could have told her friends that she had some feelings for Ed, she could have removed the lasso that was on her heart, put there by the cowboy that was her brain, and not look at the situation logically : At the end of the day you think you love someone right? But what if I feel I like Ed? If I tell them would I really be ready not only to date him, which would be a challenge with my mother, but to let go of him. Him being the unlikelihood of Zayn, the promise of Harry and the uncertainty of Louis? And me, what about me? I'm not exactly dating material right now and even if I said yes I would suck at dating, let alone talking to him under pressure that comes with the inescapable straight jacket of a relationship. And he's my friend. And even though I like him, I want to be his friend, and maybe I'll regret later or be glad I did it.) **I don't like him don't worry.

Everyone: Phewww!

000000

It had been a week since that day and Emelia's school was having a Winter Carnival and unfortunately for her it was compulsory for all students. The school had also allowed students to invite friends and family but they would have to pay an entry fee of 2 pounds which would go to the enhancement of their swimming pool and the grounds it lay on.

Emelia despite her social anxiety and her resistance to involuntary exercise actually had fun with her friends and became more and more free. They bought nail polish, and looked at jewellery whilst Jackie and Rachel got their nails done. She even enjoyed the activities with Eva and Anne.

Conversation:

Eva : So Anne how are the Bright Brothers?

Anna : HAHAHA the what?

Emelia: Eva and I decided to just call them thought since you always talk about either one and since you tapped one and want to tap the other.

Eva : Hehehe

Anna : What?! Emelia, I'm not afraid to beat you right here, right now.

Emelia : Haha ok ok Anna, I'm sorry, I'm done...

Anna : Good!

Jackie : Emelia! Guys come one let's go! (She was calling from a distance)

Emelia : Come on

Anna : Eva and I will catch up with you.

Eva : Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I want to buy some candy floss hehehe

Emelia : Haha I thought you were pinktose intolerant Eva and are you high?

Eva : Not to foods Emelia! Keep up... I'm just excited!1

Emelia : HAHA l'll see you later

She ran up to Jackie, Rachel and Peyton.

Emelia : What's up?

Jackie : We are going to look out for cute boys whilst we walk...

Emelia : And Rachel?

Peyton : What about Rachel?

Rachel : Don't worry Emelia, I'm a faithful girlfriend. I'll be good.

Emelia : coolly.

Whilst they were walking and looking around they literally looked like owls, their eyes bulging out their heads pulsating with pure intent. They bumped into Ed.

Ed : Hi Emelia :)

Emelia : (Awwwww he was so cute,** Stupid Teenage Hormones!**) Hi Ed. (they hugged)

Peyton : ha, I love how this guy just said it to Emelia.

Ed : Hi Peyton, Jackie, Rachel. So Emelia, how are you?

Emelia : **(Emelia never really noticed it until then, how massive his crush was on then. He had love-struck eyes, he kept licking his lips because he was nervous, he kept his hands behind his back because he was shy and his voice had a little squeak to it because he hadn't hit puberty yet. How could she reject someone like him? But she did.) **I'm good how are you?

Ed : I'm great! You look really pretty today.

Emelia :**( This was going to be hard) **Thanks

Ed : So do you want to take a walk with me?

Emelia : **(She gulped. This was it. STUPID TEENAGE HORMONES. She could literally feel her friends eyes fixed on her)** I can't I'm with, my friends right now.

Ed : Oh, well then I'll see you. (He walked away looking like he just heard his grandfather died)

Rachel : Emelia!

Emelia : what?

Peyton : We know you said you didn't like him but sheesh, I even felt that.

Emelia didn't know how else to reject someone and she did try to do it as nicely as possible but according to her friends it wasn't. So when she went home after the winter carnival she decided to talk to Ed.

Text:

Emelia: Hey Ed :)

Ed : Hi Emelia, what's up?

Emelia : Oh nothing much, I just wanted to tell how much you mean to me.

Ed : You mean a lot to me too...

Emelia : Yeah, we're really good friends

Ed : oh

Emelia : Lol, what?

Ed : You just friend-zoned me...

Emelia : Oh

Ed : Lol, I'm just joking around, I've got to go, and I'll talk to you at church.

He was completely selfless and Emelia admired that, despite the fact that he is usually arrogant, egotistic etc, (end of thinking capacity). If she could re-do that whole experience she would do it in the exact same way because at that moment she made a decision for the first time based on what she wanted. She didn't jump at the idea that she liked him and he liked her and they would live happily ever after, but evaluated herself and thought: Am I really ready? NO! I'm still shy and seclude and I still have a low self esteem, so I need to work on myself , strengthen myself with God and know me before I can even think about letting someone else in to know me at a romantic level. And yes I know it won't be easy but it will be worth it.


End file.
